James Bradley
James Bradley was born on December 1st 1906 in San Francisco, where his mother Catherine Price died during childbirth. His father, the Dr. Nicola Bradley, having been impaled during a rampage of the first Sentinel, which he created a power source for, died before he was born. During WWII, Dr. James Bradley worked with the late Phineas Horton, in the creation of the Human Torch, aka Jim Hammond. The two ultimately parted ways and James struck out on his own, taking an unfinished android prototype they created with him. Bradley activated the android and told him that he was Guy Newton, a young inventor who came up with the way to generate electricity in his body. Taking his word for it, the android began adventuring as a costumed hero named Volton. Needing to earn money, Bradley became a doctor at Mercy Hospital in New York City. Somewhere along the way, he decided to become a superhero. Wearing a surgeon's mask and armed with a hypodermic needle gun of his own design, he fought crime as Doctor Nemesis. In 1942, Bradley went up against a villain known as the Surgeon, who used trained rats to spread a version of the Black Plague on unsuspecting populated areas. He managed to stop the villain, only to discover that he was actually Dr. Blackston, the superintendent of another city Hospital. Some time after the incident, Bradley was approached by the agents of the Third Reich, who wanted to recruit him to their cause. Disillusioned by the experience and feeling that his talents were under-appreciated, Bradley agreed. Under their orders, he organized the Battle-Axis, a team made up of other disillusioned superheroes (plus Volton). At this point, he started calling himself Doctor Death and adapted a decisively more malevolent demeanor. The Battle Axis embarked on a complex scheme that would force the USA to withdraw from the war. Known as Project Mojave, it basically revolved around oscillotron, a device that Bradley invented. It was designed to cause a severe earthquake on the west coast that would destroy war industry plants and release poison gas from underground storage. The idea was that the USA would have to leave the war to deal with the resulting crisis. Knowing the Invaders might be able to stop them, Battle Axis tried to neutralize the heroes first. Ultimately, the Invaders were able to stop their plan. During the battle, Volton switched sides and attacked Doctor Death with electric blasts. Bradley was left for dead. Unbeknownst to the Invaders and his Nazi superiors, Bradley survived. Repentant, he returned to his civilian job and resumed fighting crime as Doctor Nemesis. When World War II ended, the still-repentant Bradley invented biochemical processes to grant himself an extended life span, rebuilt his eyes to enhance his vision capabilities, and set out to track down escaped Nazi scientists in South America and stop them (and their creations), including Futurführer Nachtersteller and his cloned Genetikorps, from doing any harm. He eliminated them after sixty years of fights. Bradley, James Bradley, James Bradley, James Bradley, James